ideafandomcom-20200223-history
TMNT story 1
SCARY STORY NIGHT ( TMNT 2012 edition) It was 9 p.m. for the family in the sewer,Raphael was in is 8 year old brother Leo-Angelo's room watching him before he fell asleep. As you can see,a few hours ago Raphael and Leo-Angelo were watching the movie Nightmare on Elm Street which scared the 8 year old turtle out of his shell.So Raphael had the cut the movie short and just send his brother straight to bed. Raphael: So you're weren't afraid of that movie? Leo-Angelo: Pfft, nah. Raphael: Well I am. And especially after, around, gulps well, you know. Leo-Angelo: around What? What do I know? Raphael: You don't remember? He was all over the news. Leo-Angelo: Tell me! Tell me! Raphael: No, no, no, no, I probably shouldn't. It would give you nightmares for sure. a sympathetic look, then smiles slyly Leo-Angelo: excitedly What happened, what happened, what happened!? Raphael: You mean you've never heard the story of the thinks "Head-Hanging Skeleton?" Leo-Angelo: The Philly-Cheese Chopper? Raphael: The Head-Hanging Skeleton! Leo-Angelo: The Pancake-Flipping, the Tree-Chopping,Potato-Pealing, The Telephone-Ringing, Singing,daa! Raphael: Yes. The Head-Hanging Skeleton. But, most people just call him The He into scream because that's all they have time to say before he GETS THEM! Leo-Angelo: begging Tell me the story! Raphael: Years ago at this very time of night in the woods, the Head-Hanging Skeleton used to be a Tree Chopper - only clumsier. And then, on that night, when he was cutting down the tree trunk ...it happened. Leo- Angelo:What? Raphael:He cut off his own hand by mistake. Leo:Angelo:You mean like this? one of his fake arms out of his socket Or like this? it again Or this? it again Or this? it again But what about this? Or this, or this, or this. Raphael: interrupts Except it wasn't plastic or fake! Leo-Angelo: with all his extra fake hands creating a rainbow-like line So? Raphael: SO IT NEVER GREW BACK!! Leo-Angelo: screams OH, NO! his extra fake arms lift their hands upwards and run away Raphael: And he replaced his hand with a rusty ax. And then, he got hit by a subway! And..at his funeral, they charged him! So now, every...what day is it? Leo-Angelo: Wednesday. Raphael: Wednesday night, his ghost returns to city to wreak his horrible vengeance buy mysteriously chopping people's heads off and hanging their bodes. Leo-Angelo: gasps But tonight's Wednesday night! Raphael: Then he'll be coming. Leo-Angelo: How will we know? Raphael: There are three signs that signal the approach of the Head-Hanging Skeleton. First, the lights will flicker on and off. Next the phone will ring and there will be nobody there. Leo-Angelo eating his fingernails And finally, the Head- Hanging Skeleton arrives in the ghost of the subway that ran him over. Leo-Angelo eating his fingernails, starts eating his arms, the arms regrows and he eats those and then he eats his arms like popcorn Then he exits the subway and crosses the tracks without looking both ways because he's already dead! Then he taps on the window with his grizzly ax hand.. Leo-Angelo: No. Raphael:the blade races across the entrance to the sewer his hand to Leo-Angelo's face, making it looking like he's a door that's being opened; while doing this he imitates the sound of a squeaky door opening. leans towards Leo-Angelo's face, which he sinks in his covers He slowly approaches the couch echoes menacingly ...and you know what he does next? Leo-Angelo: What? Raphael: You really want to know? Leo-Angelo: What? Raphael: Are you sure you want to know? Leo-Angelo: WHAT, WHAT, WHAT DOES HE DO?!?! Raphael: up on his yellow masked brother , taps him He gets ya! screams Raphael:The End. Leo-Angelo:Is it over Raphie? Raphael:Yep it's over kiddo. Raphael then closes the door as Leo-Angelo then fell asleep. into later in the night. Shows Raphael asleep on the couch.Raphael then wakes up as he hears spooky noises and feels water dripping on him but he doesn't know what it is Leo–Angelo: the ceiling wearing suction cups cleaning Hey Raphie! gets startled I usually clean the ceiling at 3 am. Raphael:Oh.start to flicker on and off Very funny kiddo. Leo-Angelo: What? Raphael: "And the lights will flicker on and off." Just like the story. I get it. no one is flickering the light switch and looks shocked Leo-Angelo: Hey Raphie, how are you doing that without moving the switch? Raphael: I'm not doing it.rings, Raphael picks it up What, what, hello? Hello? Hello? Leo-Angelo: up to the counter Nice try, Raphie. Raphael: What? Leo-Angelo: "The phone will ring and there will be no one there." giggles You really crack me up. Raphael: Leo-Angelo, I'm not doing all of this. up phone Oh no, calm down, calm down Raphael. All right, what was it? There was the lights, flicker on and off and the phone, rings and the walls will ooze purple slime coming from Donnie's lab! lab walls start to ooze purple slime Oh, wait. They usually do that. But what was that third thing? a tire screech, turns his head; a subway pulls up to the lair entrance Leo-Angelo: up to the couch I didn't know the subways ran this late. Raphael: They don't! figure gets out of the bus and the subway pulls away, all Raphael and Leo-Angelo can see is his spooky outline while wearing a black cloak. Leo-Angelo: Well they're dropping somebody off. the outside, the man lifts his ax Raphael: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! the point where the ends of his red mask rise from the back and starts wiggling Raphael: THE PANCAKE-FLIPING, TREE-CHOPPING, THE POTATO-P-P-PEALING... Leo-Angelo: The Head-Hanging Skeleton! to cry Raphael: In case you haven't noticed kid! We're doomed!He's gonna chop our heads off and hang our bodies till were 130 years old! Leo-Angelo: No, that's not it. tear I'm just so scared that you would go through the trouble to dress up as a ghostly tree chopper and stand on the other side of the tracks, just to scare me! You must really hate me! again Raphael: Leo-Angelo, there's two things about your theory. One - I like you. And two - how can that be me when I'm standing right here!? Leo-Angelo:Uh....you've got a duplicate of yourself? figure runs his blade on the theme park like entrance with his ax as he blinks to red glowing eyes Leo-Angelo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! the point where the ends of his yellow mask grow from the back and start wiggling Leo-Angelo & Raphael: THE HEAD-HANGING SKELETON!!! figure walks in the door and up to the couch Raphael: Leo-Angelo, in case we don't make it I've something to tell ya:your the best brother any mutant could ever have. Leo-Angelo: Raph, Mikey wrote his initials on Spike's shell with a sharpie marker. Raphael: Wait, he did what? mutant rat named Splinter reaches the counter with his green crystal cane in his hand Splinter:Evening boys and Leo-Angelo both look up to see their father Raphael and Leo-Angelo:Master Splinter? Splinter:Yes you too,it is me.Now both of you go right to bed,training starts at 8:30 and I don't want Leo-Angelo calling me to sleep with him like the last time you told him one of your stories. and Leo-Angelo goes inside the 8 year old turtles room as Raphael covers Leo-Angelo up. Raphael: Wait a minute, if that was Splinter on the phone and him on the subway, then who was flickering the lights? flicker on and off; Leo-Angelo, and Raphael look over to see Nosferatu Leo-Angelo and Raphael: Nosferatu! Nosferatu: light turns off THE END